The invention relates to a pivotable connection device for pivotable connection of a friction damper to a machine frame of a washing machine, with a spin cycle.
It is known, for instance from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 336 176 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,493), in washing machines with a spin cycle, to damp the washer assembly relative to the machine frame using friction dampers. The friction dampers are pivotably connected relative to the machine frame via pivotable connection devices. In the simplest case known by public prior use, the pivotable connection devices are embodied cylindrically of an elastic material and solidly connected on the one hand to the tappet of the friction damper and on the other to the machine frame of the washing machine. In spinning, oscillations of the washer assembly occur parallel to and perpendicular to the drum axis, along with tumbling motions of the washer assembly, leading to variously pronounced deflections of the pivotable connection point between the friction damper and the washer assembly parallel to the drum axis and perpendicular to it. A disadvantage of the known pivotable connection devices is that pivotable connection of the friction dampers to the machine frame cannot be done to suit the intensity of the individual components of the oscillations.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,458, a friction damper for a washing machine is known. On its free ends, it has pivotable connection devices, which substantially comprise it rectangular rubber plate. The edges of the rectangle are of ditferent lengths, so that the damping about a first bending axis is different from the damping about a second bending axis that extends perpendicular to the first. A disadvantage here is that the ratio of the damping characteristics is adjustable only within a very narrow range, since because of the strength of the rubber and because of the space available for the pivotable connection device, very narrow conditions are necessarily set. Furthermore, the damping behavior of the pivotable connection device along the central longitudinal axis of the friction damper is essentially not adjustable.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,742, a spring leg for a washing machine is known which is joined to the washer assembly and to the machine frame via two pivotable connection devices. The pivotabic connection device substantially comprises two rectangular rubber plates one above the other Once again, adjusting the ratio of the flexural strength about a first bending axis to the flexural strength about a bending axis extending perpendicular to it is quite limited. Furthermore, the damping behavior of the pivotable connection device along the central longitudinal axis of the spring leg is essentially hardly adjustable.
The object of the invention is to furnish a pivotable connection device for pivotable connection of a friction damper to the machine frame of a washing machine with a washer assembly, which enables a pivotable connection that corresponds to one of the individual components of tumbling motions of the washer assembly.
This object is attained by the characteristics of the body of claim 1. The nucleus of the invention is to furnish a pivolable connection device in which the flexural strength, that is, the contrary force occurring upon sagging, upon a deflection parallel to the drum axis of the washer assembly is greater than upon a deflection perpendicular to the drum axis.
Further advantageous features of the invention will become apparent from the dependent claims.